<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seduce the Villain's Mother by oreamilkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404913">Seduce the Villain's Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake'>oreamilkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seduce the villain's father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just a tiny amount, Kid Fic, Smut, Snusnu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erudian is now convinced that the real villain of his love life is not Elard, not Diego, or that brat from Lebovny, but his own flesh and blood, his own son.</p><p>Five times Erudian tried to take Yeni’s attention away and one time Deckard did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seduce the Villain's Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this :) and happy weeksarry my dear cultists</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong> Breastfeeding Battle</strong></li>
</ol><p>When his Yerenica was pregnant with their firstborn, Erudian had the image of her being a fertility goddess in his mind. He commissioned painters to paint his pregnant wife and sculptors to make a statue for everyone to see the ripe beauty of his wife, his empress, his life.</p><p>And when his Yerenica started to lactate and needed some release as she was in pain, Erudian was there for her. <em>Always there</em> when her breasts started to lactate and their son wasn’t there yet to drink the delicious milk which tasted like the nectar of the gods for Erudian.</p><p>He did not know his ancestor was shocked by his thoughts.</p><p>When his beautiful wife finally gave birth to their child, which he hoped would be the spitting image of Yerenica, his dream was shattered with the small tuffs of silver in his son’s head. But that didn’t mean that Erudian loved his son, Deckard, and less. He loved Deckard.</p><p>It only meant that he and his Yeni just needed to try some more.</p><p>He was about to start immediately too until the Doctor and the midwives (and even his Yeni!) stopped him from doing so. Erudian nearly fainted at the thought of not having his wife for six weeks. And that dampened his mood.</p><p>While he was here in the throne room, listening to the annoying rabble of the nobles and some foreign ambassadors,</p><p>“Y-Your Majesty, the King of Azekien offers you his congratulation-“</p><p>“<strong><em>Shut up.</em></strong>” He muttered, glaring at the trembling man while Perrik and Count Iven tried to placate the poor man.</p><p>His wife was in their apartments in the third floor of the Main Palace, breastfeeding their son.</p><p>
  <em>Breastfeeding.</em>
</p><p>Their precious time together in the gardens have been replaced with diapers and milk.</p><p><em>Milk</em>.</p><p>Erudian sighed in dejection. What was he supposed to drink now that his son was taking away the most sweetest thing that he had ever tasted? (Aside from his wife’s jui-)</p><p>He stood up and marched outside the throne room, not giving a damn of the eyes on him and the startled questions from his aide and from the Count. Erudian made his way upstairs, wanting to see his wife who was no doubt spending her time with their son.</p><p>It wasn’t like Erudian was jealous or anything. He understood that a newborn baby needed his mother. Erudian completely understands. What jealousy?</p><p>Erudian moved towards the bedroom beside his and Yerenica. When they had found out she was pregnant, Yerenica wanted the room beside theirs to be made into a nursery, wanting to be near the baby when needed. At that time, Erudian was so happy that if she had asked for the world, he would have conquered it for her.</p><p>So he had a double door built between their room and the room that had once used to be the princess’.</p><p>And now Erudian somewhat regretted that decision of his for his wife.</p><p>For in the late hours in the evening, where he would be ready to finally have the sweet taste of his nectar once more, their little bundle of joy would cry and his wife would immediately run towards him.</p><p>Erudian waved away the guards by the door as he opened the nursery doors and paused. No one was in the nursery except for his the nurse taking a small nap by the window and his son who was laying in the cradle, awake and was trying to reach the little jewels hanging from his mobile.</p><p>Erudian silently approached his son and looked down at the cradle.</p><p>Deckard was a perfect child. No one can deny that fact.</p><p>With their ancestral silver hair and red-violet eyes, he was born to be the next emperor of Riker’s strongest and biggest country, Belgoat.</p><p>His son noticed his father and let out that wonderful, blissful, and beautiful giggle of his as his little hands reached out towards Erudian. The emperor of Belgoat sighed, a small smile appearing in his face as he let a hand go over to his son, offering a finger to which Deckard immediately grabbed playing with it in fascination.</p><p>No. How can he ever not love his son? His precious son with the woman he loves.</p><p>“Deckard,” he called out softly, his frustrations from earlier gone like the wind, replaced only by his loving thoughts of family. “Sweet, Deckard.”</p><p>“Goo…” his son let out as he eyed his father’s finger with frustrated curiosity. “…mmm…”</p><p> “Father and Mother love you very much.” Erudian whispered to his son before pulling away his hand.</p><p>Deckard made a small sound of displeasure, his hands still reaching towards Erudian. He huffed and picked up his infant son, cradling him to his chest. Even if his son tore away his wife from him, Deckard was his light; both his and Yerenica’s.</p><p>Erudian pressed a kiss to his son’s head, inhaling the unique scent he had. A mix of Erudian and Yerenica.</p><p>“Father loves you very much.” He muttered, eyeing his son’s fingers which went to grip his red-violet sash. “Very much, Deckard.”</p><p>Erudian placed a hand on his son’s head, caressing the silver hair which shone in the afternoon light.</p><p>“Still, Deckard, shouldn’t you give Mother and Father some time alone?”</p><p>“Erudian, what on earth are you telling our son?”</p><p>The Emperor of Belgoat turned his body, so as to not disturb his son, and spotted his Empress by the door which lead to their bedroom.</p><p>Yerenica was wearing a yellow dress with lace, her hair in an elegant style, a diamond crown in her head. Even after childbirth, his wife was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. <em>Especially when her breasts had gotten bigger</em>.</p><p>And those breasts were pronounced now as the empress had her arms crossed, pushing those two mountains upwards, her cleavage seen and Erudian felt satisfaction in the knowledge that their son has kept their mother from being stared at by the men below.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Deckard’s Trial</strong></li>
</ol><p>Erudian sat on his throne, staring down at the figure below him, a frown on his face.</p><p>“Mmm…” Deckard crawled in his silk white onesie towards his feet, ignoring the blocks that his nursemaid laid out for him by the throne. “Ah!” Deckard cried as his hand landed on his boots. Erudian sighed. <em>What is it with him and Yerenica placing their hands on my feet?</em></p><p>He could still recall the princess crawling to reach it when they had first met and the scenery before him was quite nostalgic.</p><p>Back then they were two strangers, a kidnapper and a hostage, and now they were man and wife, Emperor and Empress of Belgoat with a son.</p><p>“Deckard.” He called out but his son continued to touch his foot. “No, that’s dirty.” Erudian pulled him up to his chest, settling him down on his lap. “If you get dirty, your mother will scold me and I won’t be able to sleep on the bed.”</p><p>His son looked up at him, not knowing how important that matter was while Deckard’s godfather, Diego Schumart, just sighed at the bottom of the stairs which led to the throne.</p><p>No one but him, Deckard, Perrik, Count Iven, and Diego were in the throne room. They were about to have an audience and Count Iven and  Perrik were on the opposite side of Diego, discussing and looking down at the list of who will be arriving soon.</p><p>Erudian looked down at his son who had turned his little eyes to the emperor’s pin on his chest. Erudian smirked in amusement at his son.</p><p>“Are you trying to take that from me?” he asked him and his son looked back up upon his hearing his voice. “You cannot have this pin without learning what I have learnt, my son.” Erudian smiled, feeling silly all of a sudden as he picked him up, bending down to pick up some blocks and his blanket, before heading down the dais.</p><p>His three companions looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going but was stupefied when Erudian stopped right at the bottom of the dais. He laid down the blanket, placed the blocks before settling down Deckard on the now-covered part of the floor.</p><p>“Your Majesty, what-“ Diego stopped when Erudian turned, climbed back up and sat on his throne, looking down on his son.</p><p>“… Your Majesty, what are you going?” the Archbishop asked, this time finishing his question.</p><p>Diego Shumart was here, not because he had a duty to attend to with the guests, but because he was supposed to be the one keeping an eye on the prince as his godfather.</p><p>Erudian, who just wanted to take away his son from his wife’s arms for just a moment, thought that if he couldn’t spend some time with his Yeni, then Deckard would not as well. So, when Yerenica told him of how she wanted Deckard to spend some time with his godfather, Erudian just agreed, playing off as he didn’t care.</p><p>And when his wife went to meet Countess Iven, Erudian grabbed the poor Archbishop and took the baby from him. Diego Shumart, concerned with his godson, followed. He constantly asked what was going on as they headed to the throne room but Erudian just walked, Deckard in his arms babbling and making spit bubbles.</p><p>Erudian glared discreetly at the Archbishop who didn’t notice as he was blinking at the sight of the Crown Prince of Belgoat being on the floor of the throne room. <em>Deckard and Yeni doesn’t need him, they have me.</em> Erudian thought smugly before looking back at his son.</p><p>“Prince Deckard.” He said in a serious tone and the three men glanced at their emperor in shock. “You are here for a crime that has been very grave.”</p><p>“W-What?” Perrik muttered, eyeing Diego who shrugged, a drop of sweat coming down from the side of his face.</p><p>“Are you aware of the crimes that you have committed?”</p><p>“Ooo.” Deckard bowed his head as his eyes went to his blocks, but Erudian smirked secretly. It looked like his son was acting guilty.</p><p>“Shall I list them for you then?” he leaned back on his throne, taking in the small fun he was having… at the expense of his nervous and confused companions in the throne room. “Kidnapping of a member of the House of Belgoat and theft to that member as well.”</p><p>“Your Majesty?” Diego stuttered out. “What are you saying?” his yellow eyes going down briefly to the prince who was now playing with his blocks. “He’s just a child. How could he-“ he stopped and sighed, his palm going to his face in exasperation. “It’s the Empress, isn’t it?”</p><p>The Count and Perrik let out silent sighs upon hearing the Archbishop’s words, realizing now what was happening. The Emperor was showing childish behaviour towards his son because of jealousy.</p><p>“What do you have to say for yourself, Prince Deckard Belgoat?” Erudian asked.</p><p>His son continued with his little game of lifting the blocks and throwing them before letting out a small giggle to let out his amusement. Erudian took the chance.</p><p>“The Prince has confessed to his crimes.” He announced to the three men who showed signs of amusement. “He will receive a punishment for it.”</p><p>The amusement quickly left from the men’s faces.</p><p>“Your Majesty-“ Count Iven tried but he was interrupted by his monarch.</p><p>“He shall have no breast milk for a day.” Diego gaped at him.</p><p>“ But the Prince-“</p><p>“And will be sleeping in his room with no visits from the Empress.”</p><p>As if he knew and understood what those words meant, Deckard lifted his head to look at his father. Red-violet eyes meeting. Deckard seems to have noticed the distance between them as he frowned and made hands towards Erudian.</p><p>Erudian snorted. His son was now doing what his mother did best. Twirl him around their finger.</p><p><em>As if that would work.</em> He focused back on Deckard who looked so near to tears. In the corner of his eye, Erudian could see Deigo’s hands twitch, ready to comfort the prince if he would cry.</p><p>
  <em>And he will.</em>
</p><p>“… The sentence has been lessened.” He suddenly declared making the men jump. Deckard was close to tears now, any second now a waterfall will appear on those chubby cheeks. “The prince will have no breast milk for three hours and he will have his afternoon map in his room.” He muttered, standing from his throne and walking down to where Deckard waited, reaching up.</p><p>Erudian cooed at his son before pulling him up into his arms, rubbing his back and lightly bouncing up and down. “Now, Deckard. A prince should never cry in front of a crowd. He must be a strong man for his family and for his empire.”</p><p>Deckard just softly placed his head on Erudian’s shoulder, rubbing it making Erudian smile. “Ah, I know. But this is why you have to share Mother, Deckard.”</p><p>Erudian took the small babbles as a ‘yes’.</p><p>“I’m glad you understood, Prince Deckard.”</p><p>The three men, bewildered yet amused, wondered what was happening, what was going on with their emperor’s head when the doors of the throne room suddenly opened, the frantic Empress running in, her maids and guards following behind.</p><p>“Erudian! Oh, Eru! Deckard and Diego have been kidnapped! No one has… seen them… and…” Empress Yerenica slowed down in her running, her panicked face turning into surprise and puzzlement.</p><p>The throne room was silent with the empresss looking at her husband and her son in his arms. The royal couple exchanged silent glances.</p><p>His Yerenica took in a deep breath before sending  a glare in his way.</p><p>“<strong><em>Erudian</em></strong>.” She said, that warning tone giving Erudian an ill-boding feeling.</p><p>Erudian gulped, knowing that he was in trouble. Yerenica, after the birth of their son, became a very, <em>very</em> doting and protecting mother. And now, Erudian just stole their son from where he was supposed to be without any leave. And the new mother <em>panicked.</em></p><p>“Oh.” Erudian let out, swallowing the lump in his throat as he placed Deckard in front of him as a shield. “Deckard has been kidnapped?”</p><p><em>Ah, </em>his mind bemoaned when her response was an even scarier and fiercer glare, <em>it would seem that I will be in the guest room tonight.</em></p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Passion Interrupted</strong></li>
</ol><p>“Ah, Eru.” His Yerenica moaned beneath him as he licked her neck, his hands groping the luscious body underneath the satin nightgown. “Eru.”</p><p><em>It has been too long.</em> Erudian groaned when he felt hands going to his bulge. <em>Far too long.</em></p><p>Yerenica had been hesitant to be intimate with him again. Not because she didn’t want to. Oh, no. He could still see the lust in her eyes whenever he was changing clothes in her presence or when he just came from the bath, sword practice, or horse-riding.</p><p>No. His Yeni was hesitant because of Deckard in the adjoined room. As precaution and in case of emergencies, there was no lock on the door joining the two bedrooms. The locks were on the doors of the two rooms which led to the hallway. If danger came, Yerenica would have no trouble with the door in reaching their child and hiding into the secret passages of the palace which he taught her even before their marriage to have one of their… rendezvous.</p><p>But now was a night to celebrate. Yerenica had finally admitted that Deckard was now too old to be in the nursery, something to which Erudian was also sad about but rejoiced. It’s not that they haven’t been intimate with each other during Deckard’s stay in the nursery. They have.</p><p>It was just difficult to find some time to do so and they were cautious in case Deckard might wake or enter their room while they’re in the middle of giving pleasure to one another.</p><p>And Deckard was now in his room, just across their own, put to bed earlier after Yeni’s singing and giving their son a nightly kiss on the cheeks and forehead.</p><p>“Eru, please.” His Yeni begged and he hummed, giving her love marks before kissing her cheeks and lips. Yerenica now had managed to open the front of his silk sleeping trousers and pulled out his manhood, wrapping it in one hand while her other went to touch his chest.</p><p>“Alright, my love.” He said, tongue licking her jaw. “Alright.”</p><p>He lifted her gown and removed her undergarments. Erudian positioned himself at her entrance, not even bothering to get them naked. The couple released sighs of pleasure and moans when Erudian was finally inside her.</p><p>“Move, please.” Yerenica whispered in his ear and the action made Erudian harder, his cock twitching inside.</p><p>He kissed her lips and was pushed forward. Erudian then</p><p>“Mummy?” a knock followed.</p><p>The two stiffened, eyes looking at each other. Yerenica was about to move but Erudian growled, stopping her in her movements. He pushed her back in the bed, fixed her nightgown making her look presentable and covered their joined bodies with the blanket.</p><p>Yerenica realized what he was doing and hissed, “Erudian.”</p><p>But her husband just shoved her face to her bare chest. “Shhh. Pretending you’re asleep.”</p><p>“Erudian, really-“</p><p>“Mummy?” Deckard asked outside, knocking again. “Mummy? Daddy?”</p><p>“Do it.” Erudian mumbled before making his voice louder, “Come in, Deckard.”</p><p>The white and silver doors opened and a small figure emerged. The low lights of the hallway entering the room and meeting the foot of Erudian and Yerenica’s bed. Deckard was how he looked earlier. In his white, loose cotton shirt and trousers. In his right hand was his stuffed cat while on the other, to Erudian’s amusement, was holding onto the fur of Rauli’s body.</p><p>“…” He swallowed the laughter in his throat, thrusted inside Yerenica (who pinched him), and spoke, “Deckard, what are you doing here?” he said, slightly lifting his body, making it look like he had just woken up.</p><p>“I had a nightmare and I wanted to see Mummy.”</p><p>“Mummy is asleep, Deckard. Go back to bed, I’m sure it was nothing.”</p><p>Rauli (Oh Gods, Erudian had to stop chuckling whenever he thinks of what name his wife had given to his godly ancestor) stared at him, scrutinizing him. And Erudian briefly thought that perhaps the divine wolf knew what they were up to.</p><p><em>You could have at least helped us.</em> He sent a small glare to the wolf who rolled his eyes.</p><p>“But I want to sleep with Mummy.”</p><p>Erudian watched as his son ran inside the room without his say and jumped into the bed. His Yeni squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face in Erudian’s chest. Deckard looked over to peek at his mother’s face.</p><p>“Mummy is sweating and is red. Is she sick? She said I was sweating and red when I was.” The child tilted his head, worry in his eyes and tone that Erudian couldn’t hold into his frustration at his appearance.</p><p>“No, Deckard. Nothing is wrong with Mummy.”</p><p>“Does this mean I can sleep with you?”</p><p>“No-“ a clench and he swallowed a groan. “Y-Yes.”</p><p>Deckard’s face brightened and laid down on the bed beside Yerenica. Erudian sighed, pulling out of his Yerenica who immediately turned and wrapped her arms around their child, kissing him in the forehead and caressing his hair, all with her eyes closed to keep up with the charade.</p><p>Rauli (Erudian snorts) closes the door using his head and went to lay down on the carpet in front of the dying embers of the fire.</p><p>Erudian looked at the back of his wife’s body and slowly positioned himself. And entered his wife.</p><p>Yerenica immediately clenched and Erudian smirked, knowing she was warning him but he was willing to take it. Erudian sighed softly as his chest met her back and he moved, carefully as to not jostle their son.</p><p>
  <em>This will have to do for now.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong>Father-son negotiations</strong></li>
</ol><p>Erudian tapped his fingers on the long table, his eyes meeting Deckard’s who was sitting on the other end.</p><p>They were in Deckard’s private library, something he had made for him when he was six years old and wanted to prove to both him and Yerenica that he can be a good crown prince and a smart big brother to his little siblings.</p><p>But instead of studying and being with his tutors, the thirty-six year old Emperor and his seven year old son stared at each other in competition, neither one backing down even if their aids and guardians were sweating nervously and in exhaustion at them. This was a battle, a battle for the kingdom’s matriach’s attention.</p><p>Eventually, the child gave in first, much to Erudian’s satisfaction.</p><p>“Why should I?” Deckard let out an angry pout at his father. “If you want to have some time with Mother, then you make adjustments.”</p><p>Erudian opened his hand, gesturing to the situation before them. “I am making adjustments. I am telling you to focus more on your studies and I’m sure your mother will understand.”</p><p>“No!” Deckard shook his head. “This is quite an unfair deal for me. If you are the one suffering, why should I join you?”</p><p>“S-Suffering?” Erudian placed a hand on the table in shock, his body leaning forward to his son. “Deckard, listen-“</p><p>Deckard gave him a fierce glare. “You didn’t even give me a little sister that looks like Mother! Eurielle looks like us!” his son stood, slamming his hands on the table giving his father a pointed look. “You <em>promised </em>me she would look like <em>Mother!</em>”</p><p>Erudian groaned at his words before settling a dark look to the wolf who sat on the floor beside his son. <em>This guy…</em></p><p>Raulus just looked at him with a smug smirk.</p><p>“No matter the colours of her hair and eyes, don’t you love your sister?” Erudian went to another path.</p><p>Deckard paused and Erudian smirked inwardly. <em>It worked.</em></p><p>Of course, Deckard wasn’t the only one who was unhappy with the lack of pink hair from his second child, Erudian was as well. But his little girl was one of the most precious things in the world and he wouldn’t give her up for anything. Deckard was the same as he was always by his sister’s side, even if he had been upset with his promise of pink hair and blue eyes broken.</p><p>“Mother and I are still young, Mother is also pregnant again, isn’t she? Just <em>pray </em>to <em>Raulus</em>,” Erudian twitched his eye to the wolf who looked away, “that <em>this time</em> we have an addition of pink hair in the family.”</p><p>Deckard was silent for a moment.</p><p>“Now, why don’t you spend some time with Eurielle and-“</p><p>“I’m still not minimizing my time with Mother-“</p><p>“Your studies are important-“</p><p>“Mother is also important.”</p><p><em>Erk.</em> Erudian can’t say no to that. His son must have noticed it as well as the Crown Prince of the Empire of Belgoat let out a smug smirk to his father, the Emperor of Belgoat.</p><p>“Please don’t forget Father, Mother is mine too.” He declared before turning to leave the room, his guard and <em>Rauli</em> following as Erudian stood, hand on table, and body twitching in annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>That little-</em>
</p><p>“At least his negotiating skills have improved, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Quiet, Perrik.”</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> A Hard Week for the Emperor</strong></li>
</ol><p>It had been a long and difficult week for Erudian. There was nothing out of the ordinary with his duties, no. The problem was Yerenica went for a week-long mission with the priests of the Temple in the south of the empire. The one good thing that came out of it was that <em>Rauli</em> went with her.</p><p>Until now, Erudian still doesn’t know why the god still remained and hadn’t returned to his domain.</p><p>But enough of that. The long wait was over. Yerenica was now on the road heading towards the palace and Erudian could see her carriage in the distance.</p><p>He was waiting for her in the steps of the palace, to escort her back to their bedroom and spend some time with her. His Yeni, his hardworking Empress and priestess, deserves and will get the comforts and luxury that one can have in his palace.</p><p>Erudian waited giddily, ignoring the amused Perrik and Count Iven behind him, as the white and silver carriage entered the palace gates and headed to where he was now standing. By the window, he could see pink hair and blue eyes smiling at him and Erudian felt his body relax, warmth surrounding his entire being.</p><p>The carriage stopped and Erudian himself opened the door and escorted her out, his warm hands meeting her cold ones as she gave him a loving smile while stepping out of her carriage. Even at the age of thirty-two, she was as beautiful as the day he had met her and the day he had fallen in love with her.</p><p>“Welcome home, my love.” He said giving her cheek a peck and made way to his lips and-</p><p>“Mummy!” “Mummy!” “Mummy!” “Mother!”</p><p>Three children appeared from the grand doors of the palace. Eurielle coming down with a sprint in her step while Deckard went down slowly, a child with silver hair in his arms. But Erudian could see the hurry in his step.</p><p>Erudian quickly bent his head and kissed his wife, ignoring the gasps from his children.</p><p>“Daddy, no! I want to greet Mommy too!”</p><p>“Father!”</p><p>Erudian could feel them pulling him away with his clothes and he sighed, finally letting himself be separated by his children who then went to bombard his wife with greetings and kisses of their own.</p><p>Raulus steps out of the carriage and stands next to the ten year old Deckard who bent upwards to kiss his mother. Erudian let out a pout that wasn’t visible when his wife peppered their children’s faces with kiss, especially their youngest’s.</p><p>Deckard caught his father’s gaze filled with envy and tilted his head, a small smirk on his face. “What’s wrong, Father? We missed Mother too.” Yerenica heard what he said and cooed at her son, Erudian frowning at being left out.</p><p>“Alright, enough.” Erudian scowled lightly pushing his son and daughter away, letting the youngest stay in her mother’s arms. “Go to your classes. Especially you, Deckard.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+1 Finally</strong>
</p><p>Twelve year old Deckard scowled as his tutor placed another test questionnaire on his table. “What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>His tutor smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Your Highness, but your father wanted to have a new addition of lessons for you, saying that you told him you are smart enough for some topics.”</p><p>Deckard could feel his lips twitch. “And pray tell, when did I do such a thing?” his eyes glanced at the Physics questions in horror and irritation. He can do it, but it meant more time being away from his mother who was, in no doubt, in his father’s custody now since he had been a minute late to his mother’s tea time.</p><p>“Apparently, you told him during… negotiations?</p><p>Deckard’s jaw dropped. “What?”</p><p>“You told him you were smart enough to know what he was up to.” The tutor blinked. “What is His Majesty up to, though?”</p><p>The tutor jumped as the prince stood abruptly, letting the chair fall behind him as he ran from his study. “Seducing my mother, that’s what!” he shouted while running the halls of the Imperial Palace, heading for his mother’s apartments.</p><p>But he found no one there except for his siblings and their nursemaid and their godfather.</p><p>“Uncle Diego,” the little boy panted. <em>I really need to train more. </em>“Where… is… Mother?”</p><p>The Archbishop sent a sad smile to the boy and the Crown Prince knew he was too late. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. But the Emperor and the Empress went for a trip north.”</p><p>“<em>North?</em>” Deckard gaped at his uncle. “When do they even plan to return?!” he said while carrying his one year-old little brother in his arms while his three year old little sister plays with Eurielle.</p><p> </p><p>“Erudian.” Yerenica sighed in exasperation. “Really, you didn’t have to be so cruel to Deckard.”</p><p>They were now in the Winter Palace of Belgoat, one of the Emperor’s private residences in the country. She was confused at first as to why Erudian let her spend the morning with her children before they went for their play time and for their lessons, but she realized it soon when Erudian carried her over his shoulder and into a carriage.</p><p>“The boy is too smart for his own good.” Erudian muttered as he removed his cloak and wrapped his arms around his lovely wife, licking upwards from her collar to her jaw. “Now, don’t expect anyone to enter unexpectedly, darling. I plan to use up the entire week wisely.” He then grabbed her beasts and squeezed it harshly making his wife mewl.</p><p>"I <em>finally</em> have you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY WEEKSARRY!!! (sorry I got a bit lazy in the end)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>